


Graduation

by ofbrothersandteacakes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Max Grows Up, No shipping, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofbrothersandteacakes/pseuds/ofbrothersandteacakes
Summary: It's David who convinces Max to go to college, and David who is there to see Max's hard work pay off.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xGalaxyQueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGalaxyQueenx/gifts).



> For [Lena's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGalaxyQueenx) prompt: _Max goes to Camp Campbell every summer and he thinks he's not going to do anything with his life but David convinces him to go to college and then at graduation Max thinks no one is going to come but then he sees David in the audience._

Although it's been seven years since he started coming to Camp Campbell, Max hasn't changed all that much. He's taller, sure, but he isn't as tall as David, and has evidently began to shave at some point during the year because he has a faint stubble that definitely wasn't there the previous year. It's been a weird and unique experience getting to see Max grow up. The majority of the kids only stay for one summer, but every year since he was nine, Max has been there.

Every year, it's taken David a little bit of time to break through Max's hard exterior, caused by the fact his parents have never tried to care. This year was no different, but it had only taken him a couple of days this time around.

The last day of camp, David finds him at the lake. It's where he typically goes, after all the other kids have left. Inevitably, David will be the one who has to take him home. He'll have to plaster a smile on his face as he faces Max's parents and pretends it's okay that they didn't show up to get Max again.

“I'm going to be eighteen this time next year,” Max says, breaking the silence that's settled between them. His hands are tucked in the pockets of his hoodie, which is a different colour but the exact same style as the blue one he had first came to the camp in, all those years ago.

David doesn't respond immediately. Neither of them are looking at each other. Instead, their gazes are fixed on the water. “Yes, you will be,” David manages to say eventually.

“I'm not sure I'll be back again next year,” Max admits. He still doesn't look at David. “Don't think my parents will send an adult to summer camp,” he snorts, and then he sighs.

Hearing Max actually say it is worse than suspecting it. They've avoided the topic all summer, as if trying to pretend it wouldn't be the case. “What are you going to do?” David asks. “After school, I mean?” he adds, like he needs to clarify. The fact Max is still at school is a miracle in itself – only a few years ago, David had to convince him it was worth staying there.

Max shrugs. “Honestly? I was just going to graduate and move out,” he tells David.

Another silence falls between them, but this one is much briefer. “I know I told you this last year, Max,” David starts, and when Max opens his mouth to protest, he holds up a finger. “ _I know_ I did, but hear me out, okay?” he asks (he definitely doesn't sound pleading). Max's mouth snaps shut again. “Max, you're smart. Really smart. You could do so much better than just graduating and settling for minimum wage job.” He gives a small smile. “You could definitely get through college and do some real good in the world.”

David sees Max swallow. “Thanks, David,” Max responds after another pause. “I just don't think it's realistic, you know? I mean – come on, it costs a fortune to begin with,” he says, a weak chuckle escaping him as he ducks his head. “My parents are keeping a tight hold on their money for their retirement,” he explains, rolling his eyes as he does so.

“How much money they have won't matter if they aren't your parents,” David says, the words spilling out of him before he can stop them. He clears his throat. “I know it might seem drastic but – well, Max, I think you know you can be emancipated. Honestly, I've wondered why you haven't gotten away from them sooner,” he confesses.

“I wouldn't have been able to come to camp,” Max says quietly, which David supposes he should have expected. “But – yeah. Yeah, I guess that won't matter now.” He pulls at a loose nail on the rickety wood, his expression unreadable. There's definitely some doubt in there. “Remember when you offered to take me in, a few years back?” he asks, and yes, David can. They haven't spoken about it since. “Did you mean it?” There's a slither of regret on his face now, too.

David's expression softens even more. “Yes, Max, I meant it,” he says truthfully.

“Better off being alone now,” Max hums. “What with there only being a year left of school.”

To that, David has no answer. “I meant it when I said you could go to college as well,” he says instead, turning the conversation back towards the original topic.

“You're really fixed on that, huh?” Max asks with a wry smile. “I'll think about it.” It isn't said in a way that makes David think he's only saying it to satisfy him. No, there's a sincerity to it. Max raises his head and looks David in the eye. “You have to promise to come to the graduation if I do,” he adds, jokingly.

“Of course I would.” David smiles warmly at him, then tugs his cell phone out of his pocket. “You should take my number. Stay in touch,” he suggests.

Max raises an eyebrow but pulls his phone out too. They exchange numbers.

“Well – I should probably be getting home,” Max says, shoving his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie.

Packing up the camp doesn't take very long. It's a regular routine at this point. This time, however, it's a tiny bit harder than usual to actually drive away from Camp Campbell. Knowing it's the last time he'll do this with Max, who David has been lucky enough to watch become a young man, is what makes it so difficult.

Too soon, they arrive at Max's house. As Max moves to climb out of the car, David grabs him by the arm, although his grip isn't hard. “If you need anything – money or food or whatever – please let me know, okay?” he says, swallowing hard. “I'll do my best to help.”

“Okay, David,” Max says, but David can see that the smile he's giving him is fake. Max knows what David's salary is like, as much as he's tried to keep that to himself over the years. He's suspected for years that it's part of the reason he refused to come and live with him. “I'll see you around, yeah?” he says, pulling his arm away from David's hand.

“Yeah. See you around,” David echoes, letting him go.

Max gives him a slightly bigger smile. Then he shuts the car door and heads towards his house, and doesn't turn around to wave goodbye.

Once the tears aren't pricking his eyes any more, David starts the car engine again and drives away.

* * *

Like he promised, Max does think about going to college. Then he does something that surprises even himself: he actually _goes_ to college.

It's the most work Max has ever put into anything. In all fairness, however, his degree in social work means more than anything in Max's life ever has. Along the way, he makes friends and has a good time and some summers, he actually scrapes enough money together to go on little trips.

He feels guilty sometimes, for not contacting David, even though he's kept the man's number in his phone throughout college. He does his best not to think about the camp every time summer rolls around. Even in the first year, when Max was struggling to afford proper food, he hadn't dared to contact David. It felt cheeky, despite David being the one to offer, to ask him for help.

With graduation coming up, though, he feels he owes David _something_. After all, he's the reason Max made it to this point.

So, only a couple of weeks before he graduates, he sends a rather long text to David. He rambles a little as he explains which college he's attending, what he's been studying, and adds on the date of his graduation for good measure.

It doesn't surprise him when David doesn't reply. Why would he care about the graduation of a man he hasn't seen in years? Why would he even have the same phone number, so many years on? Max feels more ridiculous the more he thinks about it, so in the end, he just tries to pretend he never text David. It's difficult and sometimes his mind drifts back to it when he's not expecting it to.

He knows on the day of his graduation that nobody is going to be in the audience for him.

Many of his friends wave and smile at their parents as they stand in line, waiting to be presented with their degrees. Max doesn't dare look out at the crowd and longs for pockets to shove his hands into to stop him fidgeting awkwardly, lost in his own thoughts.

“Max,” somebody says, prodding him in the back. “It's your turn.”

Max hurries across the stage, his cheeks burning, embarrassed to have missed his own name. He feels like a teenager all over again as he shakes the dean's hand and takes his degree.

It's only then that he notices that there is one lone person in the crowd standing for him. It takes him a few seconds longer to process the fact that person is David. His heart soars as he stumbles off the other side of the stage, shock written all over his face.

Finding him once the entire ceremony is over is a chore, but Max manages it. “You came – holy shit, how the _hell_ -” he gasps out, but he's grinning, and so is David, the two of them staring at each other – David, with pride, while Max is still in awe. “I can't believe it. You didn't text back, how did you know I was _here…_?” he asks.

David's grin turns into a sheepish smile. “I thought it'd be a better surprise if I didn't tell you beforehand,” he admits.

Max snorts. “Yeah, well, you nearly made me fall on my face on the stage, so thanks for that,” he says, rolling his eyes. He can't stop grinning. “You're actually here.”

“I said I would be, didn't I?” David asks, raising an eyebrow. He looks older, but Max supposes that's to be expected. The fact David is actually wearing a shirt and tie is something he hadn't expected. “All those years ago. Before you didn't stay in touch,” he says, but he doesn't sound hurt, the way Max thought he would be.

It doesn't stop Max flushing in shame. “You could've text me,” he points out, but it's a weak defence.

“True,” David says, shrugging slightly. He smiles. “I'm proud of you, Max,” he says, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder fondly, as if no time has passed at all. “Truly, I am. This is incredible,” he tells him.

“Thanks, David,” Max says. He hesitates, then flings his arms around him before he can chicken out of it and starts to pull away immediately, regretting it instantly. “That never -” he starts, but David hugs him back, stopping him from pulling away.

“This definitely _is_ happening,” David says, cutting him off. “I am _so_ proud of you Max. I wish there were more people here to see you,” he says, only releasing Max once he's said his piece. “Your parents don't know what they've missed out on.”

“I don't need them,” Max assures him. He doesn't tell him that he was a better dad than his own ever was in the too-short summers that he'd spent at the camp. “I've managed just fine.”

“Yes, you have,” David says, smiling fondly at him. “But we have a lot of catching up to do,” he adds.

Eager, and happy things feel as natural as they had the final summer at camp, Max grabs him by the arm and tugs him out of the door.

“You need to tell me everything that's happened at camp, too,” Max says firmly.

That only makes David's smile widen more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see when I post more stuff, follow me on [Tumblr!](https://ofbrothersandteacakes.tumblr.com/) I am also now taking Dadvid prompts, if anyone is interested in sending one in via Tumblr or commenting an idea below :)


End file.
